borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Quesions about sights
I was wondering if any of the techies here that know about the real nuts and bolts of the game could help me with something. There are two sights in particular that I'm curious about: 1. The aperture type sight with the bead in it, on Combat rifles and MGs. Usually Destructors will spawn with it. I think it's 1.0 zoom. 2. The oblong ring sight found on shotguns. I only ever see them on Dahls. My question is about how the shot deviation works with both of them. Typically on a scoped weapon, shots will land within the sight ring at the center of the crosshairs when zoomed. Even shotgun spread will stay confined to this ring on non-patterend shotties.This doesn't seem to be the case with either of these sights Ok, so about the first: Does the shot land where ever the bead is? It's difficult to tell because so much of the sight blocks the field of vision. If not, what is the deviation limit, the inner edge if the aperture? And the oblong sight: Do shots stay in a generally conical spread, about the width of the ring, or can they follow the oblong pattern and deviate further up and down than left and right? I would test this myself but I don't have a gun with that sight and I haven't seen one in ages. Thanks in advance.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 09:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm ... I'll have to do some testing but it may take awhile. -- MeMadeIt 17:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Anything ever come of this, MeMadeIT?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:04, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I know what sight you're talking about, and if I remember correctly, The sight didn't effect accuracy, all my shots still missed. I've only found B@stards and Butchers with the scopes, but they generally have bad accuracy anyways. Sadly, I sold the guns because the stats on 'em weren't that great. That's odd, because the reason I asked about that MG sight to begin with is that it seems that the weapon has almot 100% accuracy when zoomed to me. It has always felt that if I put that bead on something, that is where the shot is landing.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here ya go ... 1. Using identical Tediore Genocide Cobras Lvl61 Dam-306 Acc-94.6 Rof-15.0 Mag-18 (44 with Support Gunner CMod). Very interesting. Compared Sight1 v Sight2, your 'bead' sight, v Sight3. Firing 30-shot slow-fire groups, Sight2 at 2.0x seems to produce a larger shot deviation than Sight1 at 1.4x and Sight3 at 2.4x. To answer your question, with Sight2, the shots seem to land just above and to the right of the 'bead'. BTW, don't be fooled by the 'bobbing' up-n-down the bead does, the impact-point does not change. When the bead reaches peak travel, that's the actual aimpoint. 2. Using identical Vladof Fatal Brutes Lvl61 Dam-265x7 Acc-40.8 RoF-2.6 Mag-5 (10 with Support Gunner CMod). Oblong Sight is Sight1 at 1.7x. (BTW, the Gun Component Charts and GearCalc are wrong! The Sight1 and Sight2 images are swapped.) Despite the oblong sight, shot deviation is the same as circular sights. When zoomed, all shots land within the unzoomed reticle but are much tighter, about 25%. On 'full-auto', shot deviation was the same tight group except center-mass was 50% higher than starting aimpoint. -- MeMadeIt 19:52, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice experiment MeMadeIt. When I screwed around with the scope, I didn't notice anything like that, but it probably didn't help that I was using a B@stard with 67% accuracy...